I love cookies 2,0
by tendara
Summary: How does Miranda take Andy's revelation? Sequel to my recent story I love cookies - you may want to read that one first.


**Disclaimer:** Andy and Miranda are still not mine, I only borrow them to have some fun, otherwise they belong to their rightful owner(s). Also, I have no commercial interest in them whatsoever.

 **Note:**

I always intended _**I love cookies**_ to be a standalone – but, but, but: two lovely reviewers asked me nicely to continue, thus triggering my imagination and I started tossing ideas around ... could I do a sequel?

Well, I've tried folks, and here you go, I hope you enjoy take two of **I love cookies** :)

Oh, and yes, FYI, I love to tease!

Still no beta I'm afraid. Comments and reviews are much appreciated!

* * *

.

 **I love cookies 2.0**

by tendara

Previously in **I love cookies** :

 _There on the screen, for all to see, some lovely ads joyfully matched Andy's private search from last night._

 _...*~*~*..._

Andy leaned over next to Miranda gaze fixed on the screen of her laptop, eyes wide, horror clearly written on her face. Also, her position brought her close to the other woman, too close, way too close for comfort and Andy felt her body heat rising, her hands getting clammy, heart thundering.

Miranda arced an eyebrow. "Well Andrea?" a mischievous smug smile accompanied her words.

Somehow, in her stupor Andy realized Miranda seemed rather amused than scandalized. However, Andy didn't have time to analyze Miranda now, she would think about how to interpret the older woman later. For now she needed to figure out her reaction, a huge undertaking given the circumstances.

"Look Miranda," she started, straightening up, gaze now firmly fixed on the carpet.

"I..." she really had no idea what to say. Darn.

"Look," she began again, only to be interrupted with a chuckle.

"Yes, Andrea?"

Where were the scathing comments, why was the editor so patient for once in her life? Why had Andy not been thrown out like yesterday's trash yet? Kicked to the curb?

No one should be able to get away with an offense like this one. No one, but Andy it seemed.

"You were saying?" Miranda prompted.

"Nothing much," Andy mumbled, growing a little spine in the midst of the chaotic thoughts chasing through her fogged mind.

Miranda tilted her head, gazing at her still standing assistant.  
"So it would seem." Was that amusement in her voice?

Andy frowned, she really needed to say something, explain, try to save the situation, the day, her job, whatever. She took a deep breath. Well, if Miranda seemed to be amused, maybe two could play this game.

Raising her head a little, Andy inconspicuously looked at the editor through her lashes. Miranda's eyes were still fixed on her, mirth making them shine.

"Like what you see?" Did Andy want to lose her job? She could simply quit if that's what she was after.

The sudden intake of breath on the couch confirmed how surprising Andy's approach to the situation was.

Miranda squinted at her employee. How dare she turn the table and put the ball into the editor's corner? Against her will Miranda felt her heartbeat increase. That little, infuriating, neither fat nor remotely stupid girl...

"Andrea," she drawled, now feeling a heated gaze on her. "Would you want me to?"

Their eyes locked.

For a long time.

The air held so much suspense, heat and tension that increasingly ragged breaths only seemed a natural consequence. Both their hearts thundered and blood rushed through their veins.

After an interminable silence Andy dared to voice her answer. Not meek or shy, but strong and sure of herself. "Yes."

She surged forward and before any of them had time to figure out logistics or such, Andy's lips were on Miranda's and they passionately kissed for the first time.

Andy moaned into the kiss, oh my god, she had been dreaming about this only yesterday during her search and now, here she was, kissing the woman of her fantasy.

"Andrea," Miranda whispered once they needed to come up for air, "have you also thought about a harness?"

Andy laughed out loud, trust Miranda to be more than enthusiastic in everything pleasing her.

God, how she loved cookies (and Miranda)...


End file.
